New Time, New Lives
by Sweets-Lady
Summary: After walking in on the love of her life cheating on her she meets someone that will her heal, and perhaps fall in love again… Hr/D, H/P, G/B, R/L eventually…


DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Character, that right is reserved for the talented J.K Rowling and her alone.

SUMMARY: After walking in on the love of her life cheating on her she meets someone that will her heal, and perhaps fall in love again… Hr/D, H/P, G/B, R/L eventually…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What a stupid, stupid, arse….How could he just do that with, with a Slytherin, in OUR bed no less, the nerve of him. Saying it just makes me want to hurl. We've been together for five years. I just don't understand. Did I work too much? I mean I could have taken less time off to spend with him, but this just isn't my fault as well, he needs to take blame to.

Ugh, I just want to go back there and castrate him. I knew something was up. No one can spend that much time playing Quidditch. Add to the fact that he was coming home later and he's a horrible liar. I guess I saw the signs but damn I just didn't think it come to this.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

1 Hour Earlier

"Ron, I'm home!" Huh, I wonder where he is, I told him that I'd be home early today. He must have forgotten that's nothing new, I honestly don't know where his mind has been lately, it's like he's not even there.

"Ron!" Gosh well if he's not here I'm going to at least change into something that didn't smell like St. Mungo's. Maybe I'll surprise Ron and make him his favorite dish, he'll like that, and maybe it'll make up for the fact that I've been working so much.

Work was so ghastly today, this adorable little girl was brought in, her and her family was in the Apothecary when some potions mixed and blew out the west wall. Her family didn't even make to St. Mungo's. Now we have to wait for this little girl to wake up and we have to deliver the bad news that she has no more family… Got to love my job right?

I need a bath to relax, shake of the nerves of today, maybe break in that new book I bought, it's about the duke and the girl he's trying to tame…sigh I know a little harlot for me but oh well.

"Ohh, oh Ron, faster baby," What in the hell was that. "Oh Daphne, I'm getting close, cum with me love." I peeked through the door and there she was Daphne Greengrass on top of my boyfriend Ronald Weasley riding him like there was no tomorrow. The part that hurts the most was the love in Ron's eyes as he looked at her. Ron and Daphne came together and it was then that I finally made a noise.

"What the hell….Hermione?" Ron quickly got up and put his pants on while throwing the blanket to Daphne. He told her to go wait in MY bathroom. "Hermione, it's not what it looks like."

Oh and just when you thought he couldn't get any dumber, he goes and shows me that he has definitely taken one too many bludgers to the head. "Really Ron, cause to me it looks like you're making love to another woman, in our bed no less." Damn him I will not let him see me cry, he does not deserve that. "Don't even try to make a mockery of my intelligence by saying and I quote "It's not what it looks like;" I deserve more respect than that.

"Fine then it's exactly what it looks like." What! I wasn't expecting him to be so, so blunt. Well I did tell him to tell the truth. "What do you want me to say Hermione, really, I'm sorry, cause I'm not, that I regret it, cause I don't, so what Hermione, what do you want me to say?"

I looked into those blue eyes that once looked at me with so much love and now all there was, was a dim light in the tunnel like when we first met. I shuddered involuntarily, "Not this Ron, anything but this." How could he just stand there and say that, looking at me like this is my fault, like I caused him to do this, "How long?"

"A little over a year now," I heard myself give a strangled cry, a year, a fucking year; he's been sleeping, no loving someone else, someone that's not me. "Come one Hermione, with the hours you've been working, what did you expect, you're never here, I got lonely and I met Daphne."

"I expected you to love me Ronald, me, not her and if you weren't happy then you should have said something instead of cheating on me." I can't believe this, he's actually blaming me.

"I was going to break it off today Hermione, but then you walked in and," "Oh sorry Ronald for ruining your plans, may I be forgiven!" The nerve of him, really, I should just hex him and be done with it. "Sorry that I made you go out and love, love that when you should have been home loving me."

"Damn it Hermione I did love you, I still do, just not the way it was, not the way you want me to."

"I can't sit here and listen to this, crap, cause that's all I hear coming out of your mouth is just crap, you lied and cheated and your trying to make it okay when it's just not." He's an ass, a giant ass, I can't believe this.

"Look Hermione, I love Daphne, and I proposed shortly before you got here, and she said yes, I'm going to marry her, and I would like you to be there when I do." He did not just say that, what a moron, the fact that he expects me to be okay with this is just insane.

" So what was I Ron, just some woman, you know what, fine marry her, love her, but you just lost me," and then I ran, I don't know how long and I don't know how far, all I know is I had to get away and fast. I heard him shouting for me, but if I stopped he would see what he did and I wouldn't give him that pleasure. The love of my life is marrying her, but he just dumped me. When did my life become so sick and twisted?

I slowed to a jog when I neared a park and then stopped when I noticed it had a swing, I've always loved swings, and swings always help me think. I plopped myself down and just let my tears pour; it's late who would see me anyway?

-Present Time-

"Um excuse me, miss," I looked down and a little boy stared back at me, he couldn't be more than five years old. His eyes though that's what got me they looked so familiar.

"Yes," he really is an adorable child, looking at me through his long eye lashes. I swear though I've seen this kid before, or know him from somewhere.

"Well I noticed that you were crying, and very loudly might I add, my dad always said that no one should ever make a woman cry, is everything alright," this child sounds so much older than his young years should allow. I would very much like to meet this boy's father and give him a stern talking to for letting him wander.

"How old are you, and you shouldn't be talking to strangers." "Oh and where are your parents." Seriously to leave this young boy here by himself is just wrong.

"He's five Granger" and then he turn his attention to the boy, "and no Leo Malfoy, you shouldn't be talking to strangers" the man then looked at Hermione with his nose in the air, "no matter how pitiful they look." It was then that I looked into the startling grey eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy. Just what I said, sick and twisted.


End file.
